memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Khan Noonien Singh
Khan Noonien Singh (1970–2285) was a genetically engineered Human (known as an Augment) created on Earth. He became infamous as one of the many tyrants who terrorized humanity during the Eugenics Wars. :Note: Khan's name was given as '''Sibahl Khan Noonien' in James Blish's novelization of "Space Seed".'' :Note: Khan's first name was simply Noonien in the first issue of "Star Trek Khan". He then took name Khan in the second issue of that comic series. Biography Early life He was born in 1970. His mother was Doctor Sarina Kaur, the director of the Chrysalis Project from its foundation until her death on May 18, 1974. Ruler of the Earth By 1992, Khan and his followers had seized control of over half the Earth. He fought with Vasily Hunyadi, the force behind the Serbian government. While a dictator, history would note Khan's empire was devoid of genocide and other such atrocities normally associated with similar forms of government. After the Eugenics Wars had been lost, Khan and his followers escaped aboard the sleeper ship [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. Exile The Botany Bay drifted in space until 2267, when Khan and his people were revived by Captain James T. Kirk and the . After an unsuccessful attempt to seize control of the Enterprise, Khan and his followers, as well as Lieutenant Marla McGivers were exiled to Ceti Alpha V. Khan, McGivers, and his crew along with the Botany Bay were then taken to Ceti Alpha V. After Kirk, Scott and their landing party finished settling them on the planet, Khan and his people started to build a new world. Khan led hunting parties through the jungles on the planet. Sometime after this point, Ceti Alpha VI exploded, which altered the orbit as well as the environment of Ceti Alpha V. Six months after it was destroyed, food started to become scarce. Khan tried to send a signal from the Botany Bay to no avail. Khan was also facing dissent from his people such as Tamas. Many of Khan's followers died in the aftermath, including his wife. Eighteen solar years later, an avenue of escape presented itself to Khan when the arrived on a survey mission. He would quickly use this opportunity to escape his prison and hijack the Reliant. He learned of Project Genesis and coveted the Genesis Device for his own use. Whether by sub space eavesdropping (as he did later at Regula I) or through the library computer; Khan also learned about Klingon ideals, such as revenge. He also used this time to wreak that vengeance against James T. Kirk (now an admiral). His attempts would fail and Khan would be killed in the Mutara Nebula. Khan, afterwards, activated the Genesis Device as a last act of revenge against Kirk, in the hope that he would destroy his hated enemy along with himself. Legacy In 2254, Spock compared the impact of the pre-reformation Vulcans of the Last-of-all-Cities returning to Vulcan to that of Humans finding a lost colony of Khan's Augment warriors. Little did Spock know he would participate in just such a discovery in 2267. Khan's actions led to genetic engineering being banned on Earth and within the Federation. In 2373, Admiral Bennett described Julian Bashir as being a positive aspect of genetic engineering, but warned that "for every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings". Bashir often thought of Bennett's words whenever someone mentioned his genetically enhanced nature, such as Elim Garak did in 2374. The Section 31 Doctor Ethan Locken was a great admirer of Khan and planned a New Federation based on his ideals. The geneticist Arik Soong believed Augments like Khan could be created without exhibiting his more vicious, psychopathic or megalomaniacal instincts. Soong's "children", created from Augment embryos stolen in 2134, failed to live up to the hopes of their "father". Soong believed Khan and the Botany Bay to be nothing more than a myth, although his "children" believed differently. After his imprisonment in 2154, Soong, convinced by his creation's actions that his theory was dangerously wrong, redirected his efforts to the perfection of artificial Humanity. His descendant, Noonien Soong (possibly, given Arik's admiration for him, named after Khan Noonien Singh) continued the effort with the invention of Soong-type androids, including B-4, Lore, and ultimately, Data. Khan's theft and premature detonation of the Genesis Device alarmed the Klingon Empire who mistakenly believed the device was the result of the Federation's development of an "ultimate weapon", increasing tensions between the two powers until the détente of 2293. Immediately, though, a group of renegade Klingons led by Kruge tried to steal the "Genesis torpedo" for themselves, but were unsuccessful. In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the agreed with faux historian Berlinghoff Rasmussen that saving an endangered planet could allow "the next Adolf Hitler or Khan Singh" to come into being. According to the captain, first year philosophy students had been asked the question ever since the first wormholes had been discovered. Khan and his Augment brethren were considered so dangerous that by the late-24th century, genetic engineering was banned throughout the United Federation of Planets (except as treatment for serious medical conditions) in order to avoid creating another tyrant like Khan, although Doctor Sara Kingsley and her colleagues continued genetic engineering research in the 24th century. A black market in the genetic manipulation of children with limited abilities continued, however, resulting in the enhancement of Humans like Dr. Julian Bashir. Upon facing in 2259 of the alternate reality, the primary universe's Khan was the subject of a discussion, via viewscreen, between from the alternate reality, who was aboard the , and his counterpart from the primary universe, who was on New Vulcan. The version of Spock from the primary universe - so alarmed upon hearing the name that he chose to break his vow never to tell his younger self anything about the future - recalled that, in that timeline, Khan had been the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced, Spock then told his counterpart that his Enterprise was able to defeat him at great cost. In this timeline, Khan was defeated by Spock and Uhura, but Kirk died saving the ship in Spock's place. However, that universe's McCoy discovered that Khan's blood had regenerative properties and was able to use it to resurrect Kirk. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, in which the Augments won the Eugenics Wars, Khan became the ruler of a genetically engineered Human race called the Children of Khan who sought to conquer all of known space. His followers managed to conquer the planet and Khan himself was noted to have finished his conquest of the United States by arriving in Washington, DC in order to accept the President's surrender. His actions led to the Great Ascension of Humanity and he led his people as the First Khan, the Eternal Master and the First Lord of Mankind. Through his actions, he managed to lead his people against numerous alien races and conquered them such as the Andorians, who knelt in servitude before him. His empire, the Khanate of Earth, later came under attack from the Romulan Star Empire during the Earth-Romulan War. At some point, he was noted as having seduced and killed a Romulan commander after which he stole a cloaking device from the Star Empire. It was noted that he died as an elderly statesman after living for over two centuries and had a grandchild who continued to lead the Augment empire. Through his leadership, he became a well-respected leader of his people and revered by them for centuries. Before his death in 2172 at the age of 213, he was also involved in a program that led to his intelligence and memories being implanted into a computer. With the development of holotechnology, this intelligence was capable of manifesting the appearance of Singh in various points of his life. The program was highly sophisticated as it required three times the processing power of a normal holoprogram. This created a potent counsel which only high-ranking Princeps were capable of accessing and thus gained a measure of Khan's wisdom as he advised these younger Augments on their role in the future of their race. By 2376, his grandson Tiberius Sejanus Singh reigned as the Khan Imperator of the Khanate of Earth. In another alternate timeline, USA Today reported that US President Bill Clinton had surrendered the United States of America to Khan. Benjamin Sisko was once timeshifted to an alternate reality in which he watched Khan declare victory on 27 October 1995. In a timeline in which the Xindi had destroyed Earth in 2154 and the Human colony on Ceti Alpha V in 2165, the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] was discovered and its passengers revived. Dismayed and enraged at what they found, Khan and his followers became the leaders of the few remaining humans, rallying and inspiring them to strike back against the Xindi. Khan personally forged an alliance with the Klingon Empire, bringing them and other races to his cause. After defeating the Xindi, humanity began to rebuild their civilization and seek out their enemies. Category:Humans Category:Augments Category:Dictators Category:Political leaders